


Steve's poem

by Pegggy21



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alone, Angst, Gen, poetry by steve rogers, steve rogers - Freeform, written by steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegggy21/pseuds/Pegggy21
Summary: A little poem I think Steve would write





	Steve's poem

whats wrong with me?   
why am i wrong  
why cant i be happy  
ive waited too long

my personality is okay  
my friends like me  
but i cant make them stay  
they all leave me

from day one I’ve had a lonely soul  
from the start I’ve been old  
i just need to find a twin soul  
I’m outside, its too cold

from the outside my life looks fine  
I have no right to be upset  
plenty of things are mine  
why am i upset

Do i even want to try  
do i even care  
do i even want to try  
why should i care

there should be an ending  
to all these troubles  
but it seems I’m just enduring  
more and more restlessness

i reach out, begging again  
i out myself out there time and again  
i have to begin again  
start over with new people again

im so tired of new friends  
of them not knowing why I’m broken  
of them not helping it end  
i keep hoping i’ll be awoken

do do i even want to try  
do i even care  
do i even want to try  
do i even care

how can i tell them I’m so sad  
when they don’t even know me  
on the inside i feel so bad  
but they have it worse than me

they’re even more alone  
they have more going on  
they have less than me  
i should just suck it up and move along


End file.
